Field sprayers, as known in the art, are typically attached to, or towed by, an agricultural implement such as a tractor or other vehicle, or are a dedicated self-propelled sprayer vehicle. Such sprayers generally include a fluid holding tank supported by a frame. The fluid holding tank typically stores a crop protection fluid, such as pesticides or liquid fertilizer, which often consists of a carrier fluid (such as water) mixed with a chemical at a predetermined concentration. The fluid holding tank, in turn, is fluidly coupled to a series of spray nozzles spaced apart from one another along booms extending outwardly from the frame. Accordingly, the crop protection fluid may be dispensed through the spray nozzles onto the farm field, preferably in an even distribution spray pattern, so that the fluid is applied consistently across the farm field.
In some situations, the outlet of spray nozzles (orifices) may become obstructed, thereby preventing efficient distribution of the crop protection fluid or liquid fertilizer onto the farm field. For example, when operating in agricultural an environment in which the soil may be disturbed by movement of the sprayer, particles in the environment may cause the orifices of spray nozzles to clog, or impurities in the fluid holding tank may plug the nozzles. There currently is not a low cost way to accurately monitor for small changes in flow or spray patterns. Consequently, what is needed is an improved system in which nozzles may be accurately and cost-effectively monitored for proper discharge of fluid.